


Darksiders: Return of the Ravaiim

by Jon_Repesh



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Repesh/pseuds/Jon_Repesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Abomination Vault sequel, Death and Lilith hear mysterious voices that set dire events in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darksiders: Return of the Ravaiim

The conflict between heaven and hell is eternal, an infinite schism bound to almighty creation. Its very nature demands dichotomy. Seldom are sides so innately riven by thought and deed, rendering no accord possible, just outraged assent. The sole status conceivable is a strained imbalance. This truce is not entrusted to the whims of its rivals. The stakes are vast with humanity itself the hankered prize. 

Placed in position to impose the peace is the Charred Council, a formidable assemblage themselves, but engaged by Death as their governing envoy. This relationship too is uneasy. As one of the Horseman Death scorns servitude. He has his own agenda, his own ideas of right and wrong and ethical greys. He did not create this reality, though he played a shameful role in its further decay. For this he holds scarce regret, only resignation. He has no need for reproach from within. Attacks come aplenty from without. He’s made enemies too many to think, with more inevitably to come. Still there’s one never far from his thoughts. 

Likewise that enemy has Death in mind. Enmity can arise in countless ways, from frenzied battle to casual discourse. Then factor heated makeups forging antagonists diametrically opposed despite their ties. That counterpart is Lilith, the queen of demons, the duchess of dread. We’re talking mighty adversaries with matching hubris. Merely assaulting their ego is cause for carnage. Lilith has endured Death’s rebukes often, her fury simmering to a raging boil. The time is right to make amends. 

Deep within the stygian darkness stands a mysterious guest.

“I’m here, Lilith, and I hope to hell, no pun intended, it was worth the trip.”

**“It will be, now enter, and keep your insolence at bay.”**

“Your communiqué was vague, but you made it sound of cataclysmic importance.”

**“Would you deem omnipotent power important?”**

“You have my attention, so get on with it.”

**“Need I remind you who you’re conversing. If so you have a short memory.”**

“My memory’s fine. It’s my patience that’s wearing thin. Do you really think I would come defenseless?”

**“I was simply concerned you had the balls needed for something this big.”**

“Enough posturing. What’s on your mind?”

**“Appropriate words, since there is indeed something on my mind, or to be precise some one _in_ my mind.”**

“I don’t follow.”

**“Naturally, so listen closely. What do you know of the Grand Abominations?”**

“Just talk. I believe them nothing more than myth, all conceived by the Charred Council to instill fear.”

**“I assure you they are not myth, and do instill fear. They exist, in all their gruesome glory.”**

“You have proof.”

**“I have seen one personally. Odd looking device, with equally odd sensations emitting from it. Quite unique, and incredibly destructive. The wielder of these weapons holds immense power in their hands.”**

“You possess this weapon?”

**“I but saw it. They are made from the flesh and bone of a dead race and not easily used. The unlocking of that mystery is as taxing as their discovery.”**

“It sounds like a fool’s errand. You don’t possess one, and even then you don’t know how to use the damn thing. You summoned me due to my considerable means, means available due to no waste in the pursuit of folly.”

**“Do you deem me folly? Think twice before answering, because now _my_ patience is wearing thin.”**

“No disrespect meant, but I am a man of reason. You have yet to convince me otherwise. I need evidence.”

**“I have evidence, but not in physical form. It is psychic, in my mind. The weapons were forged from the remains of the Ravaiim. However that’s where we reach a quandary. Seemingly they are not extinct, or perhaps just bodily. They contacted me telepathically.”**

“You expect me to believe this?”

**“You’ll believe what I say. At this moment I know the location of five of these Abominations. I know this because one told me.”**

“Go on.”

**“They want me to retrieve them and spark their rebirth.”**

“Is this possible?”

**“With them anything is possible. They were highly intelligent beings capable of wondrous things.”**

“Except staying alive.”

**“They were not a warring race, nor had reason to become one, or so they thought. Their expertise resided in cerebral realms.”**

“This all seems to fall under necromancy.”

**“A subject I’m versed in, the magics of the dead. I need only specifics.”**

“Have they instructed you how to reanimate them?”

**“Partly. That’s where you fit in.”**

“I was wondering my role, and the ultimate spoils.”

**“Your role is critical and the spoils unimaginable, but that is just the beginning. They have a grander plan in mind.”**

“Which is………”

 **“Revenge! Revenge on the one responsible for their extinction, and the one responsible for their current plight. Death! And I couldn’t share that sentiment more.”**  

Meanwhile Death is in the midst of reverie on the fields of Kothysos. Initially his presence at this graveyard is a puzzle, but his appearance is no happenstance. In recent days his mind too has been touched from points unknown. Contact without form, evoking senses beyond words, feeling past thought. Perplexing affair indeed, but more alarming is their source. Kothysos. A trip here remains trying for the hardiest of souls. No one knows its history and outrage more than Death, though he accepts it with logic. Dwelling on the past serves nothing, not with tribulation a daily rite. Yet he stops to reflect, as is his right, not duty. More pressing matters abound. The fact they center in this forsaken place is chance, or is it? 

“Death, what in god’s creation are you doing here?”

**“I could ask you the same thing.”**

“The Council was worried. They’re unable to reach you when needed. What a shock.”

**“Sarcasm does not become you, War, nor do I have time for talk. I have greater things in mind.”**

“When don’t you, but back to my question. What are you doing in Kothysos? I would think you of all people would never return.”

**“On that we agree. However this necropolis is never far from my notice, thus never far from the heel of my boots.”**

“Once we defeated Hadrimon you were expected to forgo this hellish place, unless……..”

**“Unless what?”**

“Unless you believe Ravaiim blood is here.”

**“When it comes to the Abominations nothing is certain. It takes little blood to reanimate them, and it’s not just here. Their remains are scattered in places too many to defend. Most of those locations are known by me, but a few………”**

“After the vault’s discovery you moved the weapons to a site known only to yourself. How secure are you about their haven?”

**“I considered the vault secure. I considered the wards protecting the vault impenetrable. So much for foresight.”**

“Best laid plans of mice and Death.”

**“Spare me your humor. A lesson learned, however late, may provide dividends in the future. One can only hope.”**

“Not to shatter your nascent hope, but a thought occurred. We never found the remains of Earth Reaver. Should we be worried?”

**“Anything regarding the Abominations is a concern. Without blood the weapon cannot function, but that doesn’t mean it’s scrap. It still retains power.”**

“In what way?”

**“In ways not easily explained. They contain a presence that defies reason. Not living, but not dead. Not animate, but not inanimate.”**

“They are sentient. I felt it myself, but that brings up another question. Since they are able to commune when in contact with flesh, can they also commune when not?”

**“You now know the reason I’m here.”**

Back in Hell with Madame Lilith……..

“After eons of fire and brimstone I would think you above mere vengeance, Lilith. Many before have succumbed to its allure. What is needed is foresight, not anger.”

**“I assure you I’ve given the matter thought. Power is my poison, revenge the tang. The endgame never changes, just the means of attainment. Amusement further sweetens the victory.”**

“Savor your pleasure once business is done. Keep priorities in order. Caution and cunning are key.”

**“I take pleasure where I see fit. Death is too short, pun intended, but have no fear. I won’t throw caution to the wind, though I will not let it command me either.”**

“Whatever means you employ, choose wisely. History is littered by those who didn’t.”

**“I require no history lesson. That is not the expertise which brought you to my notice. My interests lie in geography, and you’ve been around.”**

“In more ways than one. Yes, I have seen many things in many places. It is my vocation and avocation. I was ill fitted for roots.”

**“It is your knowledge of other realms that pertains, and your skill of entrance at will.”**

“There is no ward or barrier that can stop me.”

**“There are wards and there are wards. In this regard I expect the worst.”**

“Expect the worst and hope for the best. You’re showing caution. Well done, and well timed.”

**“Timing is a two edged sword. Some times it’s a matter of luck.”**

“Luck is made, and if I were a betting man I’d choose the side with superior preparation. Then it’s not luck we’re discussing but design.”

**“Well said, and exactly what I want to hear.”**

“So let’s prepare, shall we.”

**“Our plan requires the finding of two things, the Abominations, and the blood necessary to reanimate them. Fortunately the discovery of the first will exclude the need to find the last. The Abominations will find their own blood.”**

“They have an affinity to it.”

**“To their blood and the wielder of the weapon. This symbiosis is critical to its power.”**

“Do you know their location?”

**“Somewhat. They’re in a region guarded by a portal. Your ability to reach this region is paramount.”**

“They’ve been hidden.”

**“For a second time, after the discovery of the vault they were dispatched previously.”**

“Who has hidden them?”

**“Death, and his wards are as powerful as any in creation. My aversion toward him does not cloud me to his gifts. I expect his new hideout to be even harder to breach.”**

“I’m aware of Death and his skills. We have clashed before, a stalemate most would proudly accept. It’ll be a challenge, though one heartily relished.”

**“Taking on Death and boasting. Your arrogance moves. We may get along just fine.”**

“From you Lilith, that’s a ringing endorsement.” 

Back at Kothysos………

“You said I now know the reason you’re here. Explain.”

**“You asked if the Abominations can commune when not in contact. The answer to that is……….apparently. The past few days I have experienced thoughts, thoughts not borne from within. They have an external source.”**

“What type of thoughts?”

**“Thoughts may be the wrong word. Feelings or emotions more aptly fit, which is all consuming. What I sense is unease and anger, and it’s evident here.”**

“The Ravaiim.”

**“The psychic tug is restrained though undeniable.”**

“Only their blood remains here and little of that.”

**“This area holds a residual effect. The sensations do not originate here.”**

“The weapons. They must originate from the remains of their bodies.”

**“That is my belief. The link is too far to be sure.”**

“Where did you hide them this time?”

**“Sorry, brother. That’s classified confidential. What I will say is that it’s far, yet not far. A riddle perhaps, but one that I alone possess the answer, and it shall remain so.”**

“If you wish, but here’s another riddle. If you are receiving these thoughts, is anyone else?”

**“We must presume yes, though while the thoughts may be the same, the message received may not.”**

“Do you sense intent behind them, and to you in particular?”

**“That’s not easy to say, but possible. Again we should presume yes.”**

“So whoever is receiving them is receiving different messages. You being a recipient is logical. Now who else might be?”

**“To simplify matters, either an ally or enemy. I am the last Nephilim who had contact, which eliminates allies. As for enemies, the list is endless.”**

“Yet there’s one who stands tall above all others.”

**“Lilith!”**

If the best defense is a good offense, then dialogue with the enemy applies. It can deter tensions from starting, or let one deduce the cards their opponent holds. A trip to Hell is never high on Death’s itinerary. Its wretched sights and fetid fumes is enough to sour the strongest of stomachs. Insufferable heat encased by pus filled walls makes your presence excruciating. For a founding father of the Horsemen it’s going from one cesspool to another. However one benefit of his station is not standing on ceremony. The time for talk is now. 

**“Remember me?”**

“Death, what a horrible surprise. What brings you to my humble hovel?”

**“Surely not the scenery, though I must say you outdid yourself. You’ve never looked worse.”**

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

**“Would you recognize flattery. I’m sure it’s been awhile, unless someone wants something from you, of course.”**

“Insults mask jealousy, you know, though with your mask no one sees your true emotions. Insecurity’s a bitch.”

**“A mask would work wonders on you.”**

“My appeal is exotic. Rest assured I have no shortage of suitors.”

**“There’s no accounting for taste, but enough blather. I have more important matters in mind than insults.”**

“So this isn’t a social call. I’ll leave the cheese and crackers for later.”

**“I’ve travelled far for this talk and won’t leave without answers.”**

“You’ll leave when I deem fit, however you caught me at a good time, besides I’m bored. Proceed.”

**“I’m here on reconnaissance. Events are again in motion placing us on opposing sides.”**

“What else is new. Life, and death, would bore if not.”

**“Unlike you I don’t need tribulation to relieve the tedium, and I certainly don’t start it.”**

“What are you implying?”

**“We shall see. Have you been in contact with Belisatra lately?”**

“I haven’t seen her since her ill-fated union with Hadrimon, and good riddance.”

**“I thought you liked her.”**

“I really don’t _like_ anyone, though her I respected, for a while. Failure has a way of tainting that appraisal.”

**“Then let’s forget her. What of her quest?”**

“You may be unaware Hadrimon first approached me with his scheme. I respectfully declined.”

**“Why?”**

“I had other plans, plans that were mine and mine alone.”

**“Anything change since then?”**

“Perhaps. So that’s the reason you’re here.”

**“You had no idea?”**

“I had inklings. Your obsession with the Abominations is known. Understandable. What isn’t is your lack of remorse over your role in their fate. You’d fit in well in Hell.”

**“I don’t need sermons from demons. For better or worse my lot is cast. It’s what we do forward that holds prominence.”**

“Have you ever pondered the relevance of your name?”

**“Death is a fact of life. For every beginning there is an end. It is the ultimate balance sheet.”**

“But death is _not_ the end. It is not the absence of life but better described as anti-life, and I am its mistress.”

**“You take yourself too seriously. You’re no more than a caretaker for the damned, all tied up in your sadistic tortures.”**

“Sadistic? Look around. Masochistic is more accurate, to describe them. The damned fools love it. What’s the point of pain without revulsion. I feel like the resident dominatrix.”

**“Perhaps a career change is due. Succubus comes to mind.”**

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Death. I always wondered your preference of perversion.”

**“What I prefer is getting back on topic.”**

“Of course. It’s the least I can do for such an esteemed guest of Hell.”

**“Appropriate segue. Have you had guests lately, not in hell have you, but in your _mind_?”**

“So we finally get to the point. All this chit chat must have seemed forever. But you tell me, Death. Hearing voices in your head?”

**“You know the answer to that.”**

“Maybe it’s only a guilty conscience rearing its head from your subconscious. Just think, no more repression. One might say you’re on the road to recovery.”

**“You’ll need recovery if you don’t curb your impish tongue. Answer my question so I can leave you to your living hell.”**

“I have been touched by some thing or some one. If they are the Abominations I can’t be sure. One thing I can be sure is that their future, if indeed they have one, is self-determining, and we are mere pawns in that outcome. I’ve yet to decide to play, and I suggest you consider the same.”

**“I’ll decide what I consider and if I believe you at all. I will stress you choose wisely. The stakes are unimaginable.”**

“You’re the second person to say that, from a different perspective naturally. I’ll give it some thought, now get the hell out of Hell.”

**“And telling you where to go would be pointless, now wouldn’t it.”**

“I’m already there, baby, and loving every minute of it.” 

Death’s visit, while not surprising, still created problems for Lilith. Besides serving notice, it revealed he would be focused on the weapons’ defense, and that was already considered the biggest challenge. The discovery of their location was secondary. The mind link is so strong it serves as a beacon. Lilith’s bond with the dead has attuned her to their presence regardless of psychic help. The time to use this connection has hastened. It’s now or never. 

“Why the call? I thought we had a timeframe set.”

**“We did. Unfortunately something happened, and that something was Death.”**

“You’ve seen him.”

**“Not unexpected, but a pain nonetheless.”**

“What did you tell him?”

**“Enough to maintain the pretense of accord, but no mention of our plans obviously. I just acknowledged I had been contacted by the Ravaiim.”**

“His appearance meant he suspected that.”

**“Exactly, so there was little point in playing dumb. However this changes everything.”**

“Our best bet is for me to arrive before he strengthens his wards.”

**“Whatever happens, if you cannot gain possession of the weapons destroy them. I don’t want that bastard to have them.”**

“Are you sure?”

**“If I can’t have them no one shall. They are too powerful. They can tilt the scales in anyone’s favor who wields them. I’d rather have the status quo, as revolting at that may be, than a future blurred by uncertainty. Better the devil you know.”**

“I’ll leave immediately.”

**“Do not fail. You’ve only seen my scorn. My wrath is eternal.”**

“Pep talk from Hell, huh. You missed your calling.”

 **“I’ve always found death and damnation inspiring, besides I’m out of carrots. Go.”**  

Everything is coming to a head. Both sides are racing inexorably toward an end. Death retains home realm advantage with experience, making him the favorite of celestial pundits. While placed in the role of underdog is Lilith and friend, their sole advantage unequaled treachery. But Death has no qualms getting down and dirty himself, gladly sinking to another’s level if need be. It’s part and parcel of his path. Yet unknown to all is a hidden factor. 

Through one portal and the next hazards Lilith’s cohort. Nothing strange for this nomad. He has endured these forays before in pursuit of the arcane and unimaginable. The thrill of the hunt lends spice to the proceedings. While normally forthright and forearmed, he brings a different tactic to bear. When confronting an opponent of superior might, any subterfuge is welcome. Admitting one’s shortfall may sting the pride, but that’s when discretion earns its repute. All that matters is results. 

Lilith’s directions proved accurate. After enough realm jumps to exhaust the hardiest of trekkies he has arrived. Little doubt, for standing before him is the stature of one legendary horseman.

“We meet again, Death.”

**“Do I know you?”**

“Most certainly, though not in my current guise. Disguise is one of my traits. It has served well over the years.”

**“And subterfuge too, no doubt. A secret identity suggests secret intent.”**

“Not in this case obviously. Your presence confirms that.”

**“My presence is due to other factors, as is yours. So you are Lilith’s envoy.”**

“Though who retains the spoils is anyone’s guess.”

**“There won’t be any spoils today. I’m here to make certain of that.”**

“Certainty is hardly a foregone conclusion.”

**“You sound brash for one of little standing. There must be more to you than meets the eye.”**

“I have ways, plus tricks even you’ve never seen. Complacency is not in my vocabulary.”

**“A man of few words, but so am I. I prefer to let actions speak.”**

“I appreciate brute force, though it’s not my forte. Too messy, and besides, there’s always someone tougher.”

**“But I never quit. You’ll have to kill me to win. Many have tried, and all have failed.”**

“Most definitely for here you stand, in all your pride and glory. Yet perhaps that’s the goal.”

 **“What folly are you spouting?”**  

“A simple physics lesson. If you are here, you can’t be there.”

**“Where?”**

“Inside your vault.”

**“And why should I be there?”**

“To see its vastness, when there’s absolutely nothing inside.”

**“No!”**

With pulse racing Death opens a portal and closes the last ward guarding the vault. His heart drops as he sees a vacuum void of content. The Abominations are gone. He returns outside to see a fading image of his opponent. 

“Death, you are indeed a worthy rival, though you failed in one regard. You understood the possibility of others being involved, but did not take it far enough. If you were contacted by the Ravaiim, and Lilith was contacted by the Ravaiim, wasn’t it likely a third party was as well. The answer to that is clear. And due to my skills they employed me in the matter also. It was more as decoy than anything else, but effective nonetheless. You could call me a double agent. If only I could see the look on Lilith’s face when she hears. Another time.” 

At that point the image fades, and with it the fragile truce between heaven and hell. For all concerned, dark days loom ominously on the horizon. 

 

 


End file.
